memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pat Romano
Patrick "Pat" Romano is a stuntman, stunt actor, stunt coordinator, and stunt rigger who worked on and three . He is related to fellow stunt performers Jimmy Romano and J.P. Romano. Romano is the founder and owner of the production company Romano Stunt Rentals, Inc. In 2009 he won a Screen Actors Guild Award in the category Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series for his work on Heroes, shared with Robert Alonzo, Horace Knight, Jr., Austin Priester, Simon Rhee, Mark Riccardi, Spike Silver, Erik Stabenau, Nancy Thurston, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Marcus Young. The same year he received a SAG Award nomination in the same category for his work on Prison Break, shared with Eddie Braun, Alex Daniels, Tanner Gill, Steve Kelso, Hubie Kerns, Jr., Henry Kingi, Jr., Johnny Martin, Eric Norris, Lin Oeding, and Pete Turner. Romano performed stunts in 's blockbuster Jurassic Park (1993, with Gary Epper, R.A. Rondell, and Patricia Tallman). He worked as assistant stunt coordinator on its 1997 sequel The Lost World: Jurassic Park and as stunt coordinator on the third installment, Jurassic Park III (2001, with Chris Blackwood, Bob Brown, Bobby Burns, Mark Ginther, Lisa Hoyle, Wayne King, Jr., J.P. Romano, Jimmy Romano, and Gary Wayton). Romano started to work in the stunt industry in the late 1970s and appeared in episodes of the television series Hart to Hart (1979 and 1982, with Gregory J. Barnett, Ronnie Rondell, Jr., Jean Coulter, Tim Culbertson, and Hubie Kerns, Jr.), Knot's Landing, Simon & Simon, Knight Rider (with Terry James), M*A*S*H (1982), St. Elsewhere, The A-Team (starring Dwight Schultz), V'', ''Hardcastle and McCormack, The Master, Highway to Heaven, Booker, Moonlighting (1985, with Gregory J. Barnett, Carol Daniels Dement, and Keii Johnston), Spenser: For Hire (starring Avery Brooks), MacGyver, The New Gidget, Houston Knights (1987, with Gregory J. Barnett and Bob McGovern), 21, Jump Street, America's Most Wanted, Rescue 911, Tales from the Crypt, Alien Nation (1989, with Rick Avery and Joseph Michael Roth), and Baywatch. Earlier film stunt work includes the family movie Annie (1982), the fantasy drama Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983), the comedy Surf II (1984), the drama The Karate Kid (1984), the crime comedy Johnny Dangerously (1984), the comedy The Man with One Red Shoe (1985), the crime drama To Live and Die in L.A. (1985), the romance Pretty in Pink (1986), the fantasy romance Mannequin (1987, starring Kim Cattrall), the horror film The Lost Boys (1987), the crime drama Colors (1988), the horror film The Blob (1988), the comedy Feds (1988), the comedy sequel Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989), the science fiction film The Abyss (1989), and the science fiction sequel Back to the Future Part II (1989). In the 1990s, Romano worked on the horror film Spontaneous Combustion (1990), the horror sequel Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990), the crime sequel Another 48 Hrs. (1990, with Kevin Tighe, Shauna O'Brien, and stunts by Patricia Tallman), the science fiction sequel Predator 2 (1990), the comic adaptation Captain America (1990), the crime drama The Godfather: Part III (1990), the comic adaptation The Rocketeer (1991, with William O. Campbell), the sequel Batman Returns (1992), the fantasy comedy Addams Family Values (1993), the comedy sequel Sister Act II: Back in the Habit (1993, with Whoopi Goldberg), the comedy The Flintstones (1994), the science fiction thriller Species (1995), the video game adaptation Mortal Kombat (1995), the thriller Se7en (1995), the action thriller Broken Arrow (1996, with Christian Slater), the action film Barb Wire (1996), the science fiction comedy Mars Attacks! (1996, with Paul Winfield), the action comedy Rush Hour (1998), and the remake Wild Wild West (1999). He also appeared on the television series Hull High (1990), The Flash (1990, with Bobby Burns, Cullen Chambers, and Gary Guercio), Mad About You, ''The X-Files'', Marker (starring Gates McFadden), Red Shoe Diaries (1996), Tracey Takes On, Nash Bridges, Seven Days (1998), L.A. Heat (1997-1999), and Angel. Further stunt work includes the fantasy comedy Bedazzled (2000), the action drama Ocean's Eleven (2001), the comedy Showtime (2002, with William Shatner), the comedy sequel Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the science fiction sequel The Matrix Revolutions (2003, with Anthony Zerbe), the action film Kill Bill: Vol. 2 (2004), the fantasy film Van Helsing (2004), the thriller Domino (2005), the comedy My Super Ex-Girlfriend (2006), the action thriller Deja Vu (2006), the comedy Evan Almighty (2007), the sequel Rush Hour 3 (2007), the comedy You Don't Mess with the Zohan (2008), the superhero movie Hancock (2008), the blockbuster Twilight (2008), the mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009), and episodes of Freaky Links, Gideon's Crossing, Monk, Pepper Dennis, Fear Factor, American Gladiators, Prison Break (2009, with Tanner Gill, Diana R. Lupo, and Eric Norris), and Entourage (2010). More recently, he worked as stunt rigger on the television series No Ordinary Family (2011, with Oliver Keller) and the comedy A Thousand Words (2012, with Andy Gill and Horace Knight, Jr.) and as stunt performer in the drama Water for Elephants (2011), the sequel The Dark Knight Rises (2012), and the comedy A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charles Swan III (2012, with Eddie Braun and Tom McComas). Star Trek credits * – stunts (uncredited) * ** – stunts (uncredited) ** – Stunt Rigger (uncredited) ** – stunts External links * PatRomano.com – official site * * Pat Romano at StuntsUnlimited.com * Pat Romano at LinkedIn.com * Pat Romano at the [http://jurassicpark.wikia.com Jurassic Park wiki] Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:TNG performers Category:Film performers Category:Stunt department Category:Memory Alpha production staff pages without an image es:Pat Romano